Flirting with a Hermit
by HaruElric
Summary: A series of LaviKro drabbles.


Hello FFNet, this is my first entry. I've always wanted to be a writer and never had any talent, but I assure you I try my best. R&R, please?

Characters belong to Hoshino Katsura, and tips are by Lisa Daily.

PS: the world needs more LaviKro.

--

_1)__ Lock Eyes  
Lock eyes with the person you're flirting with for a full five to six seconds, then smile and drop your gaze. Don't stare a hole through the guy's forehead for goodness sake, just give him a smoldering come-hither look and look away. Do this at least three times in a ten to fifteen-minute period. Why? Your target needs to know it's them you're flirting with, and eye contact is a universal signal of openness._

Lavi kept looking at him.

_So what? _His invocated self asked. _Eyepatch often looks at people._

Yes, but, it was different this time- these past few times. In fact, in the twenty-five minute period from the time he arrived at the dining hall and now, Lavi had given him seven very long stares. Not that he was counting.

Another one. He smiled when Crowley looked back, kept eye contact for another very long second, and turned back to Kanda, with whom he was having a rather one-sided conversation.

_2) Smile  
Smiling is absolutely the most effective tool in your flirting toolbox. Psychology and body language experts agree that one of the most important things you can do to make yourself more attractive (and approachable) is to smile. Not a giant plastic used car salesman smile, just your normal "I'm having a great time and I'm happy to be here" face will do the trick. According to body language expert Patti Wood, "the smile is the international signal of friendliness." Guys, if you lock eyes and smiles with a woman three or more times in an evening, you have received a clear signal that she's interested. Make your move, head on over and start up a conversation. If you don't, somebody else will._

They came back from the mission two days later, tired and dirty. Crowley felt miserable, but that was usual. Lavi, on the other hand, was cheerful, smiling at their fellow exorcists, basking in his illogical optimism.

But when Lavi looked up at _him_ and smiled, green eye sparkling, there was something else in it, exactly the same and entirely different.

_3) Be a Vampire's Best Friend  
One of the most winning flirting techniques a woman can use is the exposure of her neck. This can be done with a head tilt to one side, the classic hair flip, or my personal favorite, the over-the-shoulder glance - the asymmetrical position attracts attention, exposes your neck, and gives you the opportunity to lock eyes. The over-the-shoulder move is extra-effective because it's sexy and it sends a signal to your target that they are worth a second look._

There was still a scar on his neck.

It was very faint, but Crowley noticed it; he was the one who gave it to Lavi, after all. Two small circles of lighter skin where Crowley bit him, two years ago. He caught himself staring and looked away quickly, blushing. Lavi chuckled.

Crowley's heartbeat quickened, probably because the invocated him, lying in the recesses of his mind, wanted another taste of Lavi's blood. Probably.

_4) Preen Like A Peacock  
We tend to preen or groom ourselves subconsciously when we're attracted to someone, by smoothing down our hair or clothes, checking our lipstick in a compact, or straightening a tie. Try combining a grooming gesture with a smile and a gaze. Another trick? Toss your hair to one side. This classic move is a double whammy that combines preening and a flash of neck. Need we say more?  
_

They rode in silence for a while, and then, Crowley gathered his courage and said in what he hoped passed for a casual tone, "Did you lose your bandana, Lavi-kun?"

"Hmm?" said Lavi, tilting his head again. He did it quite often these days. "Oh. No, I've got it; I just figured I'd… I don't know, let my hair down, maybe." He brushed his bangs out of his eye. "To feel a bit more comfortable, you know."

Crowley supposed he did.

_5) Lip Service  
Both men and women are subconsciously attracted to red, moist lips because they signal youth, sex and fertility. How to make the most of it? For women, try wearing a red lipstick (red has been shown to increase a man's heart rate), which not only gives your lips that youthful color, but also makes your smile more visible and your teeth whiter. A super-shiny lip gloss can also give you an advantage, making your lips look moist and kissable. For both men and women, try licking your lips (subtlety is key here, you don't want to look like you're trying out for a porno flick.) or biting your lower lip - both are extremely effective flirting behaviors._

There was a knock on the door, and Lenalee opened it.

Crowley, standing in the doorway, smiled timidly. "I hope I haven't interrupted anything, Miss Lenalee."

She smiled. "Of course not. Miranda and I were just doing our hair." From inside the room, Miranda waved at him. "Please come in."

Crowley shifted his weight from one leg to the other and swallowed. He still found it hard to talk to women. "Actually, Miss Lenalee, I wondered if you knew where to buy lip balm."

She blinked. "Well, I have an unused stick you could have. Do you mind strawberry flavored?"

He blushed. "Um, it's not for me, it's for Lavi-kun."

"Really? I think he'll like it, then." She rummaged in a drawer. "Is he too embarrassed to ask for it himself?"

"Oh, he didn't send me. But he keeps licking his lips when he talks to me, so I thought he could use it."

Lenalee and Miranda looked at each other.

_6) Cross Your Legs (Women)  
Crossing and uncrossing your legs is another surefire flirting technique, especially if you're wearing high heels. The act of crossing your legs is quite seductive to men, and it makes them desire to see more. Another key seduction trick is slipping your heel out of your shoe and dangling it on your toes. The arch of the foot sends a sexual message and mimics a woman's curves, and sends a man's heart racing._

_7) Square Your Shoulders (Men)  
Women are biologically attracted to more dominant men, so stand tall with your shoulders back. Feel free to take up some space. For men who are victims of the "nice guy" badge, or who appear to be too submissive to attract women, try taking your Y chromosome out for a spin. According to spatial psychologist Albert Mehrabian, men should "try wearing bulkier or more conservative hairstyles or clothing," hold your head up, and speed up your speech and gestures to be more assertive.  
_

Twenty minutes later, Lavi finally opened the door. "I'm done, let's go."

Crowley frowned. There was something different about the redhead. After several seconds of deep thought, he got it. Lavi was taller than him. This was probably caused by the ridiculously tall platform boots he was wearing.

Lavi smirked. "Like them? I figured you'd be lonely, all the way up there. Well, let's get going."

He took a step, fell over – taking Crowley with him – and wouldn't stop laughing for the next half an hour.

_8) Let Your Feet Do the Talking  
According to body language expert Wood, you want to make yourself a "safe"(read approachable) target. Wood says "to be very approachable women should stand with their feet no farther than 6 inches apart with toes pointed slightly inward. "  
For men, appearing more dominant effectively draws female attention. To attract women, stand with your feet 6-10 inches apart, and your toes pointing outward.  
_

"Excuse me, have you seen this person?"

The two women only looked past him, giggling. "Is he your friend?" Asked the blonde.

"This man?" Crowley pointed to the badly-drawn sketch. "No, he's—"

"Not that one," Said the brunette, "The guy at the counter."

Crowley turned around. Lavi leaned on the counter, legs spread, looking at their general direction, smiling enigmatically (he hoped), and being generally unhelpful.

"I suppose he is. But, this man—"

The ladies were already at the counter. Crowley couldn't hear them over the crowd, but he saw the brunette say something, and the blonde giggle into her sleeve, and Lavi's smile became less natural. He said something, got up, and walked toward Crowley, looking frustrated.

"Give me that copy, Crow-chan. I wanna help."

Crowley did. "Did something go wrong with the ladies?"

"Not my type."

"Well, try looking at your type, next time."

"I— you know, never mind."

He left Crowley to ponder this.

_9) Be a Mimic  
People mirror each other's body language when they are attracted with similar gestures, voice volume, etc. Try subtly mimicking your flirting target's behavior. If she leans forward, you lean forward. If he scratches his head, you scratch your head. If you are mirroring someone's behavior, they'll begin to feel as though the two of you are connected and "in tune."_

_Stupid article. Stupid, stupid article._ "Crow-chan? Please come out."

"N-no!" Came a sob from the other side of the door. "You k-keep mocking me."

Lavi sighed very heavily. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just following advice."

"Someone advised you to c-copy me?"

"Ye— No— Well, forget about it, OK? I'll buy you dinner."

"With what money?" Came the bitter reply.

"The Organization's, of course, but it's the thought that counts, right? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Crowley sighed. "Alright. But wait here first, until I forgive you."

_Really, what kind of advice was that, anyway?_

_10) Focus,Focus, Focus.  
Once you and your flirting target have started talking, use these tips to deepen the attraction. First, smile and maintain eye contact as they are speaking, and focus all of your attention on what they are saying. There is rarely anyone more attractive than someone who finds you utterly fascinating. Other key moves, the nod and the head tilt-signal you're listening to what the other person has to say. Smiling and laughing are crucial here - it's the quickest, easiest way to put another person at ease and make a connection. Finally, another effective flirting technique is low-level touching such as brushing the shoulder or elbow._

A bit of wine loosened Crowley's tongue.

"—and, and then, they wouldn't let me play ball with them, either. Said I was a v-vampire, and they'd drive a stake through my heart. So I'd go home and c-cry." He sniffed.

"That's terrible, Crow-chan," said Lavi, patting his hand and smiling sympathetically. "I would have played with you."

"Would you have?" Crowley looked close to tears.

"Of course," he lied easily.

Crowley smiled, and all the hard work was worth it.

Maybe next time, he could take it a bit further.


End file.
